


Gotcha

by ryfkah



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Foster Care, Gen, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryfkah/pseuds/ryfkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We'll give each other presents and all pat each other on the back for the unique way we all came together."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotcha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphrodite_mine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/gifts).



“It's for Oscar and Gemma's Gotcha Day,” Alison said. “It's their party, and they asked for Felix to be there. So I'm asking you to tell him to come. It's really not such a difficult concept, is it?”

“Sorry,” said Sarah, “ I'm still stuck on Gotcha Day. Gotcha Day? _Gotcha_ Day?”

“Children's Home Society and Family Services recommends that families should develop a ritual to celebrate the unique way the family came together,” Alison said, stiffly.

“Yeah, but _Gotcha_ Day?”

“It's just the adoption lingo. Look, Sarah, I know you wouldn't understand, but there's a very specific culture around international adoption --”

“Yeah, that's real nice,” said Sarah. “Just keep on explaining adoption to the foster kid.”

Alison's lips pressed tightly together. After a moment, she said, even more stiffly, “Most of these recommendations are fairly recent. I believe people handled adoption differently twenty years ago.”

Sarah stretched her arms over her head and leaned back. “Not that it matters anyway. Felix and I weren't adopted.”

“Well, no, but it's obvious your foster mother thinks of you as --”

“Because you're the queen of sorting out families, nah?”

“I'm a mother, Sarah,” snapped Alison. “I know what a mother looks like.”

There was a pause.

“So Oscar and Gemma,” Sarah said, finally. “You ever think about telling them you were adopted?”

Alison looked at her blankly. “I wasn't.”

Sarah rolled her eyes. “I think it's pretty safe to say your genes came from somewhere that wasn't your mum. Given givens.”

“I can't exactly explain that to Oscar and Gemma!”

Sarah shrugged. “I'm just saying.” 

“Anyway,” Alison said, after another pause, “they go to a playgroup for children from transracially adoptive families once a month, and they spend a week at culture camp every summer. We make sure they have plenty of interaction with families that look like ours, so they won't feel – you know. They'll feel normal. They _are_ normal.”

“That sounds great,” said Sarah. “Honestly, I mean it.” She couldn't say that hanging around other foster kids had ever exactly made her feel _normal_ , especially given how many of them had been little assholes. She'd been a little asshole herself. But it was true that her life would've been ten times as shit without Felix around. And at least Alison was trying – in typical Alison fashion, with all the terrifyingly directed energy of a cornered mongoose. “I mean, they are normal, anyway. Compared to us? I bet if the Children's Home Society found out they'd recommend we should have our own holiday. Gotcha DNA Day. Clonemas.”

Alison snorted. “I suppose we already have a support group.”

“Yeah,” said Sarah. “So how about it? When everything gets back to normal, we'll have a big party every year on the first meeting of Clone Club, Current Edition. We'll give each other presents and all pat each other on the back for the unique way we all came together.”

Alison's laugh came in reluctant, staccato hiccups. Eventually, she took a deep breath, and drew herself up. “Well – will you tell Felix about the party? It would mean a lot to Gemma and Oscar.”

“Sure,” said Sarah. 

Alison got to her feet, picked up her purse, checked herself reflexively in the mirror, and then glanced back at Sarah. “It is a shame,” she said, abruptly. “Of course I can't tell them anything. But it is too bad. I would have liked it if it were possible for them to meet you.”

[](http://s1305.photobucket.com/user/ryfkah/media/sarahniblings_zps343c0920.jpg.html)


End file.
